Nervous
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: "Because you married a selfish prick...no offense." ((LiveJournal group RaydorFlynn prompt: Choices))


Another late night. Another evening alone, he knows. He's done this to himself, he knows. Andy Flynn flicks his pen between his fingers, almost as if it's a wave. He watches closely. Back and forth. Back and forth. Almost as if hypnotizing himself.

"Jesus Christ, what are you still doing here?" Provenza picks his jacket off the back of his desk chair. His gruff exterior relaxed after hours, but still present with his friend. Pushing his arms through the tweed 'monstrosity', as Morales called it, he waits for an answer, "Well?"

"I don't leave until the Captain leaves." He nearly mumbles, still focusing on the pen in his hand.

"Oh, for God's sake." The older man moves closer, quickly grabbing the writing utensil, "You have a choice. Either leave like the Captain told everyone to do over an hour ago, or tell her how you really feel about her. I will attempt to refrain from bringing up my lunch while you do so."

"It isn't-" Flynn tries, shaking his head with a smirk playing at his lips.

"The hell it's not." Provenza motions toward her door, "I'm leaving, like I was instructed to do, but not until I see you've made up your mind."

The taller, silver haired man stands from his seat, leaning over with his palms against the surface of his desk. He waits a moment, glancing toward his boss' door. Clearing his throat, "Get out of here." He tells his friend quietly before strutting toward the woman's door, only cracking it open once he sees his friend step onto the elevator.

Sharon Raydor jumps slightly, looking toward the doorway, "Lieutenant Flynn...I thought I sent everyone home."

"You did." Andy nods slowly, "but I don't leave until you do."

"Lieutenant, you don't have to do that." She pushes her glasses up, "I only wanted to finish a few things before going on home. I haven't spent much time with Rusty as of late and I wanted to make it up to him by taking him to a couple of colleges nearby tomorrow." Sharon offers him a soft smile, motioning to the chair across from her desk as her eyes return to the papers in front of her, which she's underlining various words with a red pen, "Care to keep me company?"

"I..." He pauses, this isn't how he thought it would go, "Yeah, alright." He opens his blazer before sitting in the oversized green chair. "Where did you find a chair like this?"

"It used to be my daughter's...but with her on the move with her ballet company, she shipped it to me. Rusty's claimed it a bit." She hums a chuckle to herself, "It's been in my hall closet for a year or so."

"That's nice." Flynn nods, then realizes they've fallen into an awkward silence, "Hey, uh...would you mind if I talked to you about something?"

"Feel free."

"So...with you coming to the wedding, then the Nutcracker...my kids have formed some sort of..." Andy shrugs, trying to lighten the mood with a laugh, "Some kind of notion that you're my girlfriend."

Sharon raises her eyebrows in amusement, tilting her head to the side without letting her eyes leave the page, "What did they say when you corrected them?"

"I..." He bites his cheek inside, "I didn't."

"What?" The woman picks her head up, looking over to him, "Why would you lie to your children about something so trivial?"

"They looked at you and they looked at me with you, and they thought that since I brought you and you looked the way that you do, that since you had it together, I must have it together too." Flynn replies genuinely, "Because, honestly, I was hoping that I could make it a reality before I had say anything."

Sharon catches herself staring to the man after a minute, "Lieutenant-"

"Now, before you say anything, I know it's frowned upon in the department, but it isn't-"

Putting her hand up, she stops him immediately, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Andy shrugs, "I was nervous. Thought you'd be pissed."

"No, I'm not angry, Lieutenant. I'm...disappointed, yes, that's the word. I'm disappointed that you'd lie to your children." Sharon says quietly.

"I wanted to impress them. If saying you were my girlfriend impressed them, that's how it was going to go. Also, I like spending time with you and they can see that."

"And I enjoy spending time with you as well."

"You do?" Flynn furrows his brow.

"Yes, but I don't like liars."

He sighs softly, "I'm sorry, Captain."

"Your intentions were...in the right place." Sharon nods, licking her bottom lip before bringing her hand up to remove her glasses, "It's been a very long time since I'd gone out to dinner with anyone. I've already been to a wedding with you and a ballet playing Tchaikovsky, one of my favorites, and dinner with you..." She watches him, blushing ever so slightly, "Even my husband never did that for me."

"Because you married a selfish prick...no offense."

"None taken."

"So...I'm..." Andy shakes his head a little before standing and walking over to her. Knowing she's watching him, he looms over her while she sits at her desk, their eyes meeting. "I'd love to take you to more ballet things and...more dinners...if you're alright with that."

"Yes, Andy, I'd enjoy that a great deal." Sharon swallows, noticing his face moving toward hers. When their lips capture one another, her hand moves to his cheek, letting the kiss intensify, leaving her wanting more when he pulls away.

"Good...I'll be over at eight to make dinner for you and the kid tomorrow. Am I allowed to do that?" Flynn smirks for a moment before chuckling over her shell shocked appearance, "Sharon..."

"Yes...yes, that would be great." She can't help but grin. She hasn't been kissed like that for years. Far too long really. Sharon watches as he exits, informing her that he'd be waiting to walk her to her car, before looking down to her papers in front of her. She collects them quickly, tucking them into their folder. Far too distracted to do much of anything else tonight.


End file.
